


Bully

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean Winchester finds his courage with the help of some very blue eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. I have no intention of continuing this, but if anyone else wants to, they have my blessing.

Dean Winchester getting on the bus for school, as usual, and plopping down heavily on the seat next to one Castiel Novak, as usual. Dean Winchester joining in loudly, as usual, with the teasing and mockery and outright bullying that the surrounding kids direct towards one Castiel Novak, as usual.

Dean feels bad about it. He _does_. But this is his twenty-second school in ten years and if he’s learned one thing, it sure as shit is _not_ his state capitals. He’s learned that the only sure way to avoid being a victim is to be part of the pack that’s attacking one. Besides, this Novak kid doesn’t seem to care – he sits there every day and reads his book and never seems to hear any of the horrible crap they’re all slinging his way.

Except today Dean happens to look, _really look_ , at the guy as they’re pulling into the school, and he sees a tear, just one, rolling down his cheek.

Dean can’t stop thinking about it all day. The guilt cuts into him, twisting his gut and putting him off his lunch. By last period he’s realized that there’s no way he’ll be able to live with himself if he doesn’t do something. But he can’t figure out what the right “something” is until he’s walking back onto the bus that afternoon.

As soon as he’s climbed aboard, his eyes find Novak’s ( _really fucking blue!?!_ ) eyes, and he knows he’s about to do something really stupid. He knows he’s about to appoint himself this boy’s protector. He knows he’s about to make himself stand out from the pack. He knows he’s about to make himself the pack’s next target. And he knows, somehow, that it’s going to be worth it.

All of a sudden, he really wants to get to know this Novak kid better.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/152292523763/dean-winchester-getting-on-the-bus-for-school-as).


End file.
